


【龙骑/莲真】我梦到了男人结果恢复了单身

by fengtime



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, Masked Rider Ryuki, Ryuki - Fandom, 假面骑士龙骑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengtime/pseuds/fengtime
Summary: 秋山莲总是做同一个梦，无数次的梦境都能看到一个穿着蓝色羽绒服的人靠在一辆车旁……





	【龙骑/莲真】我梦到了男人结果恢复了单身

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个在tv后新世界的假想发展。

　　1.

　　

　　我大概是哪里出了什么问题。

　　

　　有时候你能明白自己在做梦，比如他，同一个梦已经做了无数次。

　　

　　空无一人的街道上看起来像是经受了什么摧残，只有他独自一个人站在废墟里。

　　

　　不，准确的说来，并不是独自一个人。

　　

　　在不远处的一辆车旁，还靠着一个人。在看到那个人的瞬间，他克制不住的靠近那个人。

　　

　　很奇妙，他知道自己在做梦，却旁观着梦中的自己的所作所为。

　　

　　鲜红的液体一滴一滴的滴落下来，在那件蓝色的羽绒服上晕染出一大片暗红。

　　

　　而衣服的主人抬起头对他说了些什么，但怎么样都没办法听清。

　　

　　他能看到自己的手颤抖着抓着那个人的衣服。

　　

　　他知道那个人在笑，但是就像被迷雾遮住，他始终无法看清对方的长相。

　　

　　最终，那个人的手握住了自己正颤抖着的手，然后……

　　

　　“喂！莲！”

　　

　　秋山莲一下子惊醒过来。

　　

　　“我说啊，你怎么又大白天的坐着睡着？没有休息好吗？”

　　

　　“啊……稍微有点……”秋山莲捏了下鼻梁，他最近的确精神状态很差，“抱歉，惠理。”

　　

　　对面的年轻女子闻言，担忧的询问：“你最近总是心不在焉的，是发生了什么事情吗？”

　　

　　“不……”秋山莲掩饰的拿起了桌上的杯子，凑到嘴边才发觉里面的咖啡已经见底了。他放下杯子打算叫服务生续杯，但惠理接下来的话让他动作僵了僵。

　　

　　“你一直喊着‘不要死’，听起来好吓人啊。”

　　

　　“……什么？”

　　

　　“就是你说的梦话啊，虽然大部分都听不清，但是这句话不停的重复，我才把你叫醒了。到底是什么梦啊？”惠理皱着眉，面露担忧。

　　

　　“…………”秋山莲抿着嘴角，思索着梦境里的内容。

　　

　　似乎是察觉到自己的话有些不妥，于是惠里试图绕过这个：“啊，不过上一次你睡着的时候喊的梦话就挺可爱的。”

　　

　　说道这里她似乎是觉得非常有趣的笑出声。

　　

　　“不过想不到莲是这么孩子气的人呢！一直喊着‘相信’、‘勇气’啊什么的，你是做梦梦到自己变身超人了吗？听起来像是动画片的主人公的台词呢。”

　　

　　“……这是我说的？”

　　

　　“不止一次哦！真是的，你要是继续在我们约会的时候睡着，我真的要考虑和莲分手了哦！”惠里状似生气的开了个小玩笑，然后悄悄的打量着男友的反应。

　　

　　但秋山莲却正低垂着眼睑，盯着手上的杯子发起了呆。没注意到惠里脸上的略带落寞的神情。

　　

　　2.

　　

　　不要死……

　　

　　不要死……不要死……

　　

　　不要死不要死不要死不要死不要死————

　　

　　秋山莲喘息着又一次在梦里面惊醒，他疲惫了闭了闭眼，伸手按下的床头灯的开关。

　　

　　昏黄的灯光照在墙壁上，这样的暖色调让他觉得心里好受了一些。

　　

　　那个蓝色衣服的人……衣服上占满了血迹的靠坐在车边……

　　

　　秋山莲低头盯着自己的手掌，他的手上当然什么也没有。但梦里面他抓着对方衣服的触感，以及那个人握着他的手的温度……都太过真实了。

　　

　　真实到他差点就相信自己曾经经历过梦中的情景。

　　

　　虽然完全看不清对方的脸，但是他可以确信自己并不认识这样的一个人。

　　

　　他坐着发了会呆，看了眼时间，凌晨3点。

　　

　　那梦境的情绪影响过头了。

　　

　　那种带着不舍、愧疚、悔恨……还有……还有一些其他的他说不出来的感觉紧紧束缚住他，缠的他夜不能寐。

　　

　　他叹息着，决定去看一下心理医生。

　　

　　我一定是哪里出了什么问题。

　　

　　3.

　　

　　心理医生的治疗效果还算不错。配合药物的效果，他很少在做梦了，起码不会在半夜惊醒。

　　

　　但生活并没有像秋山莲想的那样恢复原有的秩序。

　　

　　惠里和他提出了分手。

　　

　　“为什么？”他没有生气，只是略带茫然的询问原因。

　　

　　“我不知道，莲。”惠里苦笑了下，“我也想知道原因。你能告诉我吗？”

　　

　　“你到底在说什么啊？提出要分手的是你吧？”他实在无法理解。

　　

　　“莲，你自己都没感觉吗？可是我感觉到了，你移情别恋了吧？”

　　

　　“我移情别恋？我怎么不知道我有……”

　　

　　“这就是问题所在了！”惠里忍不住大声打断，她喘了下气，接着说道：“周末的时候也总是没空，只有我下班后一点点时间会见面，但是约会时你一直在发呆，或者干脆睡着了。打电话给你经常不接，而且最重要的是你那些梦话……说出了你的心声了吧！”

　　

　　秋山莲被喷的一脸懵逼，他从没想过自己居然是如此过分的男人，这样听起来自己确实非常的有问题。但是他也说不出周末他都去心理医生治疗的事情。而且……“什么梦话？不要死、相信、勇气之类的？”

　　

　　惠里叹了口气，“莲，我相信你没有做劈腿这种过分的事情，不过，也许你自己都没发觉。但我不能忍受喜欢的人做梦的时候用那种语气喊着别人的名字喊了那么多次。”

　　

　　“…………”什么叫那种语气，哪种语气……而且他到底喊谁的名字了？

　　

　　“上次我没说出口，你一直喊的其实是‘城户，不要死’。”

　　

　　4.

　　

　　虽然莲试图解释自己并不认识一个叫“城户”的人，但在接收到惠里“我已经看穿你了，别让我鄙视你。”的目光下，他还是默默的选择了闭嘴。

　　

　　于是他莫名其妙的恢复了单身，还是因为他喜欢上一个叫“城户”的他根本不认识的人，莫名其妙的变成了劈腿的渣男。

　　

　　但是现实中根本就没有那个人啊？他都已经懒的去对那个蓝衣服的人是男人这件事做什么辩驳了。

　　

　　被指责对一个梦境里面的人产生了感情，对方是男是女已经不是重点了。

　　

　　5.

　　

　　这天秋山莲开着他的ShadowSlasher从医院回家，路上遇到了点麻烦。前方似乎是发生了场小型车祸，于是他果断的选择了平时不会走的一条路打算绕路回家。

　　

　　但他自己也不明白为什么就停下车，走进了这家店。

　　

　　话说回来这家店的名字太奇怪了吧。花鸡，要是见过的话，不论怎么样都不会忘掉吧？他确信自己没有来过，可又奇妙的有种熟悉感。

　　

　　他随便点了杯红茶，在店主的那位大婶的注视下，颇有点如坐针垫。他快速的喝完了茶，就结账离开了。

　　

　　在出去的时候，迎面和一个穿着蓝衣服的青年撞上。

　　

　　6.

　　

　　我一定是哪里出了什么问题。

　　

　　秋山莲从来没想过自己会天天开着他的ShadowSlasher跑来这家名字古怪的花鸡天天报道。

　　

　　在一连几天都没有再见过那个蓝衣服的青年后，秋山莲不得不承认，他稍微有点后悔那天就那么走掉了。

　　

　　他还以为那个人是这家店的常客，原来并不是吗？

　　

　　拉下脸皮忍不住询问了店主后，他不得不承认，那天的相遇只是一个巧合。那个人和他一样，也是因为一些意外的原因走过这条路，进了这家店。

　　

　　……要是问了名字就好了。

　　

　　啊不，秋山莲急忙打消自己的念头。再怎么样，那个人也不可能真的存在在现实中吧。

　　

　　而且还是这么蠢的相遇方式。

　　

　　梦里面的那个人，不管是说话的语气也好（虽然听不清），笑容也好（虽然看不清），都和那天那个笨蛋完全不同吧。

　　

　　只不过是衣服有点像，感觉有点……有一点点相似。

　　

　　7.

　　

　　秋山莲住的公寓附近有一家小学，这天似乎是学校搞了什么活动，即使是周末，也能看到很多学生在学校的围墙外聚集着。

　　

　　他下楼去超市的时候听到别人提起，原来是学校搞了活动，让学校的学生画围墙。

　　

　　真不知道是哪个蠢货想出来博人眼球的主意啊，让小学生来画，这些围墙完蛋了啊。

　　

　　虽然心里觉得这主意太糟糕了，但他还是放慢了脚步多看了几眼，实际上有老师的帮忙，围墙上的画也不会烂到影响市容，甚至还有几分童趣。秋山莲注意到还有看起来像是记者的人在采访学校的工作人员。

　　

　　等等……那个人……

　　

　　刚巧这天穿着那件蓝衣服的某实习记者正在笔记本上速记，像是感觉到什么，他抬起头，和正盯着他看的莲目光相接。

　　

　　彼此之间都奇异的不想移开目光，两个人呆愣的看着对方不知多久。旁边突然传来的躁动声打破了这诡异的气氛。

　　

　　架在围墙上的梯子被旁边嬉闹的小学生撞的歪了歪，梯子上的小男孩吓的试图抓着墙，但没有着力点止不住梯子倒下的趋势。

　　

　　蓝衣服的青年立刻冲上去扶住了梯子，但梯子已经倾斜的太多了，眼看着连梯子带人都要摔下来，秋山莲迅速从另一边伸手帮忙拉住了梯子的腿。

　　

　　两个人一起把梯子扶正，总算免除了一场可能的危机。

　　

　　“真司！你没事吧？”

　　

　　“不要紧，令子前辈。”被叫做真司的青年把梯子扶稳后，将上面吓的差点哭出来的小男孩抱了下来，“男子汉不能哭哦。”

　　

　　“……我才没哭呢！”小男孩撅着嘴反驳，“啊，大哥哥的衣服……”

　　

　　真司都没低头看就知道自己身上一定很“精彩”，刚才小男孩手上提着的刷子直接甩到了自己身上。

　　

　　他放下小男孩，弯下腰正要说什么，就觉得自己被提了起来，对，真的是提起来。

　　

　　面前的这个人脸色非常难看，自顾自的拉着他的衣服把他扯着站起来，眉头完全皱起，浑身都散发出恐怖的气息。一瞬间真司居然被吓的忘记要挣脱。

　　

　　对方盯着他胸口……啊不对，是盯着他衣服上的颜料吧？真司迷惑的低头看了眼，红色的颜料在浅蓝衣服上看起来是挺显眼的。

　　

　　“那……那个……麻烦……”放手啊，衣服被拎着很难受啊！

　　

　　“喂你在做什么，快放下真司！”令子小姐急急忙忙跑来，试图制止。

　　

　　“Shinji？”秋山莲不自觉的重复了一遍这个名字的发音，也松开了原本抓着真司衣服的手。

　　

　　“对啊……干嘛？我的名字很奇怪吗？”真司整了下自己的衣服，因为被拉着的关系，毛衣都从裤子里面被拉出来了，感觉后腰好冷。

　　

　　“没什么，但是有一点。”秋山莲顿了顿，然后挑了挑眉，“你穿这件衣服实在是……太丑了。以后别穿了。”

　　

　　“……什……什么？”

　　

　　“还有，你要怎么赔我的衣服？”秋山莲指了下自己的衣服，上面同样是被撒到了红色的颜料。而不巧的是今天秋山莲穿的是白色的衣服。

　　

　　“这不能怪我吧？喂！”真司转头看向令子前辈，看到后者点头赞同后，找到了底气，“我也是衣服弄脏了啊？”

　　

　　“哦，那你是要我问那边的小朋友要洗衣费吗？”

　　

　　“这……”真司低头看了看（被莲）吓的抱在一起的几个小学生，和正蹲在地上安慰着小朋友们的负责老师——看起来刚刚毕业没多久的一个小姑娘。

　　

　　“我赔就我赔……”真司一咬牙，掏出了钱包。旁边的令子试图阻止，但不管用。

　　

　　可惜的是，刚刚毕业工作的真司钱包里面日常都只有几个硬币。

　　

　　但好在眼前这个凶巴巴的青年可能良心发现，并没有拿走那几个硬币，他抽走了钱包里面夹着的名片，“城户真司？你的名片？”

　　

　　在得到了确定的回复后，凶巴巴青年把名片放进了口袋，“我会联系你的，不准换号码。”

　　

　　“谁会做那种事情啊！”

　　

　　“秋山莲。”

　　

　　“哈？”

　　

　　“你的债主的名字。”说完，莲就提起了放在一边的超市购物袋离开了。

　　

　　“咦？”

　　

　　看不下去的令子捂着额头，“你除了发出奇怪的叫声以外能说点别的吗？”

　　

　　“但是，令子前辈……”

　　

　　“再说了你只是帮忙的，又不是你弄脏了他衣服，为什么你要负责啊？还把名片给了别人了！你是笨蛋吗？啊？！”令子忍不住怒喷，“给我听好了！那个家伙打电话过来的话，不准给他钱！啊现在真是什么人都有了！居然敢当着我的面骗我们的新人！越说越气！你这个笨蛋真司！”

　　

　　“对不起……不自觉就……”真司心虚的抓了抓头发，他一瞬间就觉得他好像真的欠了那个人的钱，不小心就乖乖掏了钱包。这种话他说不出口啊！

　　

　　另一边的秋山莲。心情颇好的拿出了名片，“城户真司……原来是名字。”

　　

　　……Shinji……

　　

　　不是“信じ”，而是那个人的名字叫真司（Shinji）吗？

　　

　　但好像有一件事忘记问了。yuuki（勇气）到底是指什么？

　　

　　算了，回去就打电话问他。秋山莲笑了笑。

　　

　　--fin---

　　

　　============================================

　　

　　yuuki（勇气），Ryuki（龙骑）

　　

　　真司=相信，龙骑=勇气。这肯定是小林玩的名字梗啊，借用一下。

　　

　　============================================

　　

　　假设认识后回复记忆了---------

　　

　　“所以说，你果然是欠了我钱。”

　　

　　“3万！是3万！混蛋莲不准加上奇怪的利息！”

　　

　　“就算是3万，上一次是3万，上上次的3万，上上上次的3万，神崎士郎倒退了多少次时间呢？不算零头的话，也有50次了吧？一次3万，50次……”

　　

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”真司抱头惨叫。

　　

　　“要好好努力工作啊，我相信你。”莲忍笑。

　　

　　一瞬间误以为对方喊了自己名字的真司呆了呆，突然反应过来，“不对啊，之前的玻璃现在都没有砸碎过，我为什么要还你钱啊？喂！”

　　

　　----真·fin---

　　

　　ps：莲全剧一直喊“城户”，tv最后2集都没改口，但是真司死后，莲站起来去见奥丁的时候，内心独白有一句“相信”，我擅自脑补是一语双关了。

　　

　　pss：前几天补了faiz，被虐的胸口一口气吐不出，于是来码个真司小天使安慰自己。每次看巧爷傲娇就好像押着他去真司傲娇矫正中心治疗一下。好想啪了巧爷啊

　　

　　


End file.
